Jardín 庭園
by LoVe Quo
Summary: El grupo va a dar a un templo en donde consiguen pasar la noche, en este se encuentra un hermoso jardín que horas más tarde sería el testigo de una muy esperada demostración de amor.


_Hola! Bno llevaba días queriendo escribir un fic pero no tengo idea de qué pasa con mi anterior cuenta así que hice esta hehe xDD _

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los uso un ratito ^^ _

**One-Shot **

La tarde caía sobre ellos de modo que creaba un momento encantador, el cielo mezclaba los colores rojizos y anaranjados causando una escena de lo más conmovedora. El leve sonido de sus pisadas sobre el camino de graba que seguían desde hace ya unas cuantas horas era lo único que se escuchaba alrededor además del dulce canto de los pájaros que ansiaban encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Los últimos encuentros habían sido de mucho favor para los jóvenes recolectores de la Shikon no Kakera pues la gran parte de la brillante joya se encontraba en sus manos.

Una suave brisa que se interpuso en su camino había alborotado un poco los largos cabellos azabaches de la joven miko proveniente de una época futura quien con un leve movimiento de su delicada mano los coloco de nuevo en su lugar dándole una belleza sin igual, claro está que ella era bella desde que abrió sus ojos chocolate por primera vez pero ahora se hacía notar mucho mas.

InuYasha que caminaba unos pasos tras del grupo se detuvo en seco al ver tan fascinante escena, siguió con la mirada el cuerpo esbelto y perfecto de Kagome que no dejaba de sorprenderle día a día. Hasta hace un año la había conocido, tan joven y hermosa; sus facciones delicadas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, sus pechos eran visiblemente más grandes, toda ella era perfecta.

Había sido un tonto por haberla lastimado una y otra vez al irse con la miko que termino con su vida hace poco más de cincuenta años, ahora ella estaba definitivamente muerta lo cual le proporcionaba un gran alivio pues se había liberado de la promesa que hizo bajo el Goshimboku, irse con ella al infierno.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permaneció meditando aquello pues en cuanto se dio cuenta se encontraba frente a un templo _Shinto_ en donde seguramente el joven monje conseguiría posada y buena comida para ese día.

Estaba en lo cierto pues aquello no tardo en ocurrir gracias a un pequeño exorcismo que no duro más de tres minutos.

Durante la cena que les había sido proporcionada, los chicos comían encantados pues luego de una semana comiendo sopa instantánea sus estómagos necesitaban alimento de verdad.

Sango fue la primera en entablar conversación mencionando algo referente a las últimas batallas y felicitando a cada uno por sus asombrosas hazañas durante las mismas; y en parte tenía mucha razón pues de no haber sido por Miroku con su agujero negro o por Kirara con su habilidad para destruir monstruos no habrían terminado nunca.

La cena fue placentera hasta cierto punto pues se notaba cierta tensión entre el Hanyo y la miko, las miradas que cruzaban mostraban todo tipo de sentimientos desde confusión hasta ternura.

Finalmente llego la hora de dormir un poco en un lugar decente, les habían proporcionado habitaciones compartidas por lo que se enfrentaron a un pequeño problema.

Miroku estaba destinado a dormir en la misma habitación que la Taijika lo que causo un alboroto en cuanto sonrió victorioso y dirigió sus manos a un lugar que supongo todos conocemos, dando como consecuencia un golpe en la cabeza con el famoso Hiraikotsu de Sango.

Shippo dormiría con Kirara en una habitación mucho más pequeña donde seguramente estarían más cómodos, mientras que InuYasha y Kagome compartirían el mismo aposento.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban decoradas con flores de cerezo que le daban un aspecto de lo más tranquilo. En el suelo de la misma reposaban dos futones acomodados lo mejor posible.

La noche era calurosa por lo que la chica decidió descansar con un pijama rosada de mangas cortas acompañada con un short de la misma tonalidad. InuYasha por su parte se dedico a soltar su Kosode y a retirarlo junto con su Haori dejando al descubierto su varonil y bien formado pecho.

Permanecieron durante buen rato en silencio limitándose a observar la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana alumbrando un poco la habitación.

Cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad se miraban de reojo sin que el otro se diera cuenta y se admiraban mutuamente.

Sus orbes dorados la hipnotizaban de una forma que ni ella misma entendía, todo él era un regalo del cielo pero como ya se había dado cuenta de que su corazón le perteneció a Kikyo y siempre le iba a pertenecer decidió darse por vencida en cuanto a esa batalla pero claro estaba que nunca dejaría de amarlo.

InuYasha mientras tanto estaba pensando en cosas similares pero a la vez de un modo diferente, sabía que aquel era el momento para decirle lo que en verdad sentía pero nunca imagino que aquello sería tan difícil de tan siquiera pronunciar. Soltó un largo suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana nuevamente; trataba de encontrar una respuesta clara que no hiciera dudar a Kagome del amor que siente por ella pero de inmediato olvido aquello cuando percibió el olor a lágrimas proveniente de la muchacha.

Kagome había dejado salir sin intención alguna aquella lagrima en donde expresaba claramente su profunda tristeza por haber perdido ante Kikyo y el ser considerada solo una amiga para InuYasha, antes de que pudiera reaccionar este se encontraba a su lado acariciando su mejilla de forma tierna eliminando con esta aquella lagrima traviesa.

La chica se estremeció por el gesto, su rostro reflejaba un claro sonrojo que a crítica del Hanyo este le hacía ver aun más inocente y hermosa.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, ninguno sabía que hacer o decir exactamente hasta que el chico harto de aquella incómoda situación, se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano hacia la joven miko.

-Acompáñame- fueron las únicas palabras que fue capaz de pronunciar, no sabía a dónde ir exactamente pero cualquier lugar sería mejor que este.

Salieron del templo tomados de la mano, el frio de la noche acariciaba sus rostros de forma inigualable, apenas se distinguía una ligera niebla en el ambiente. Bajaron las gradas de la misma manera hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín al pie de las mismas.

La apariencia del mismo era simplemente maravillosa, habian todo tipo de flores orientales y aromas que daban una impresión de estar en un paraíso.

InuYasha noto el cambio en las emociones de Kagome al verla admirar el jardín, sus ojos reflejaban una completa armonía que incluso había sorprendido al chico.

Las ideas cruzaban rápido por su mente, no sabía cómo decirle lo que realmente sentía; tenia completamente claro que el momento estaba próximo y que seguramente era este. Al encontrarla tan relajada observando las flores crecientes cuyo brillo se ha desvanecido al igual que los dulces rayos de sol no soporto mas y se acerco lo más lento posible tratando de no ser percibido a tan poca distancia.

Finalmente se encontraba tras ella, naturalmente estaba nervioso de lo que había pensado hacer, sus fuertes manos tomaron la estrecha cintura de la chica haciéndola girar de forma brusca pero sin lastimarla, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros provocando el choque de sus alientos.

La chica intento articular el nombre del Hanyo pero debido a la posición en la que se encontraban le fue casi imposible, los orbes dorados la observaban de un nuevo modo… no sabía exactamente que querían hacerle ver pero sin duda había ternura en ellos.

Los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios fueron quebrantados por el mismo Hanyo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la joven parando en su entrepierna, el sencillo beso que había iniciado de forma tierna comenzó haciéndose cada vez más apasionado hasta que Kagome logro abrir un poco mas sus labios y el chico aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la chica, explorando cada centímetro de esta arrancándole varios gemidos a la joven.

En cuanto sentían que el oxigeno era necesario para continuar se separaban escaso milímetros para luego de unos segundos unir sus labios nuevamente. Ambas lenguas se cruzaban en su camino por explorar ambas cavidades, aquello era una sensación maravillosa nunca antes experimentaba por ninguno de los dos.

Aunque InuYasha había tenido la oportunidad de probar los labios de la miko muerta en varias ocasiones estos no tenían la menor comparación con el dulce sabor que poseía la delicada boca de Kagome, sus frágiles e inexpertos movimientos la hacían aun más deseable.

Las manos de la chica se posaron alrededor del cuello del Hanyo lo que ayudo a profundizar aun más aquel hermoso y a la vez excitante beso. InuYasha acerco más el cuerpo de Kagome hacia el suyo, el contacto lo volvía completamente loco de deseo por ella.

El instinto de Yokai que poseía el chico comenzaba a despertar, al parecer de forma brusca; el beso continuaba pero con la diferencia de que el Hanyo exigía cada vez mas. Los gentiles gemidos que salían de la boca de Kagome pronto dieron rienda a gemidos desesperados, esto fue lo que marco la rendición total de InuYasha en un intento vano por luchar contra sus instintos.

No soporto más y empujo a la chica contra el suelo de aquel tranquilo jardín que pronto se convertiría en el testigo de la demostración de amor de aquellos seres. InuYasha se coloco sobre ella evitando lastimarla pues aun conservaba algo de cordura; continuaron con el beso anterior de una manera más brusca pero excitante a visión de ambos. En la mente de Kagome tan solo rondaban dudas ¿Por qué InuYasha la estaba besando de aquella forma tan exquisita? Acaso le estaba demostrando el afecto que sentía por ella o quizás solo buscaba algo de diversión, no eso ultimo no puede ser… InuYasha no es así.

Las manos del Hanyo bajaron hasta las piernas de Kagome, acariciándolas con sus garras de forma lenta, seductora, hermosa… sus labios se separaron de los de la chica y bajaron hasta su mentón donde poso dulces y delicados besos, recorrió su rostro con la mayor gentileza que le era permitida, finalmente llego hasta el cuello donde se entretuvo un rato mordiendo y lamiendo.

La joven miko acariciaba a su vez la espalda de InuYasha, recorriendo con sus manos cada musculo formado en esta que tantas ocasiones había tenido que sanar luego de una batalla. En cuanto sintió las manos del Hanyo adentrarse en su delgada blusa para dormir el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirle.

InuYasha lo noto al instante y se separo un poco de ella hasta quedar frente a frente, las conocidas marcas violetas comenzaban a formarse en su rostro al igual que sus ojos se tornaban rojos. Kagome conocía perfectamente bien la expresión que caracterizaba al Hanyo cuando sus instintos despertaban o estaban a punto de, no sentía temor y hasta ella misma se sorprendió por ello.

-Kagome perdóname... – aquellas palabras pronunciadas con una voz ronca completamente sensual le hicieron ver a la joven lo que realmente estaba a punto de ocurrir entre ellos, realmente amaba a InuYasha pero necesitaba saber la respuesta a la pregunta eterna.

-¿Aun amas a Kikyo?- ante esto lo más común hubiese sido que InuYasha se sorprendiera pero en su lugar le dedico una sonrisa tranquila a la chica.

Su sentido común prevalecía en pie aunque su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario, la chica sabía que InuYasha le había escuchado y estaba a punto de darle una respuesta que cambiaria el rumbo de su vida en cualquier sentido en el que fuese visto.

-Kagome… la única mujer a la que siempre he amado, he necesitado y he tenido a mi lado eres tu- la chica abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida ante las palabras del chico, no tardo más de medio segundo en dejar nuevamente en libertad lagrimas que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo.

InuYasha la abrazo nuevamente mientras enredaba sus garras en el cabello azabache de la chica. Kagome se aferro a él como si el mundo fuese a terminar en ese instante y fuera su única salvación, se separaron un poco para poder contemplar sus rostros y unirlos nuevamente con un apasionado beso.

Nuevamente comenzaron a recostarse sobre aquel hermoso jardín, aun sin separar sus labios InuYasha recorrió el cuerpo de la joven y con un poco de ayuda por parte de sus garras logro romper aquella molesta prenda a la que ella solía referirse como pijama.

Finalmente el chico tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar a Kagome, ante sus ojos estaba el cuerpo de una verdadera diosa. No tardo mucho en descender sobre uno de sus pechos y comenzar a besarlo con ternura, la miko gemía con cada roce que InuYasha le proporcionaba de sus labios.

Sus besos se transformaron en suaves lamidas alrededor del pecho hasta llegar al pezón el cual mordió y succiono provocando que Kagome gimiera su nombre y arqueara su espalda presionándose aun más hacia él.

Cambio de pecho e hizo exactamente lo mismo mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos que le proporcionaba Kagome, descendió sobre su abdomen dando pequeños besos en el transcurso hasta que llego a la parte más intima de la muchacha en donde se detuvo por unos instantes.

El sonrojo se había vuelto mil veces más notorio en el rostro de Kagome lo que fascino a InuYasha, tan hermosa, inocente, frágil. Separo las piernas de Kagome lo suficiente para que su cabeza pudiera permanecer entre estas, lentamente se acerco a la intimidad de la chica y al notar que de esta salía un liquido transparente decidió probarlo a la vez que había hecho gritar a la joven su nombre.

Permaneció un rato dándose gusto por el sabor de Kagome hasta que nuevamente junto sus labios con los de ella. La chica se aferro cada vez más al cuerpo del Hanyo intensificando aquel beso, las manos de la chica se posaron sobre el nudo de la Hakama de InuYasha dispuesta a soltarlo. Luego de forcejear un poco por fin libero la muy notable erección que guardaba el chico.

InuYasha finalmente se separo de los labios de la chica y se posiciono entre sus piernas de modo que la penetración fuese más fácil, era la primera vez para ambos y sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Cruzaron sus miradas de modo en que pudiesen adivinar lo que sentía el otro en aquellos momentos y lo único que descubrieron fue amor y deseo.

El Hanyo alzo a la chica un poco hasta poder abrazarla, poco a poco se fue adentrando en ella hasta topar con una barrera que supuso era su himen… la chica lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte mientras que su respiración se volvía agitada y pesada.

InuYasha acaricio su espalda de forma dulce y luego acercándose a su oído derecho susurro…

-Kagome ¿estás segura de continuar?- la chica le miro tiernamente y lo beso de forma rápida pero dulce.

- Te amo- Ambos sonrieron nuevamente e InuYasha empujo su miembro en la entrada femenina hasta llevarse con este su virginidad. La miko dejo escapar un grito ahogado y algunas lagrimas empañaron sus ojos, inmediatamente el Hanyo la beso dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

- Perdóname Kagome… yo no quise- la chica le cayó con otro de los innumerables besos que habian compartido esa noche, luego de unas palabras tranquilizantes el chico comenzó a moverse junto con Kagome, al principio torpemente pero después de que sus cuerpos se acostumbraron a sentir el otro, el movimiento de cadera de ambos se compuso al mismo ritmo, los dos amantes soltaban gemidos y jadeaban en cada movimiento.

Kagome se aferraba al cuerpo de InuYasha fuertemente, tanto que hasta sus uñas lograron enterrarse en aquella fornida piel.

Los movimientos se intensificaban cada vez más, InuYasha llevo sus manos hacia las caderas de Kagome levantándola y penetrándola con más enjundia. La chica intensifico sus gemidos haciendo que el Hanyo la siguiera a su paso, el clímax estaba cerca pues ambos podían sentirlo venir.

InuYasha la penetraba con más fuerza y rapidez cada minuto que transcurría, nuevamente cambiaron de posición quedando el Hanyo debajo y la chica sobre él.

Sus cuerpos sudaban en forma excesiva, el contacto de su piel y sus aromas mezclándose les hacían enloquecer; en un rápido movimiento InuYasha se dejo venir en el interior de la chica a la vez que un orgasmo se producía y ambos gritaban el nombre del otro.

InuYasha aprovecho que Kagome había hecho un movimiento de su cabeza de tal forma que dejaba al descubierto el lado derecho de su cuello y de una sagaz acción rompió la piel de la muchacha con sus colmillos dejando una marca lo suficientemente visible por si algún hombre quería propasarse con ella al instante notaria que ya era de alguien, únicamente de él y de absolutamente nadie más.

Kagome cayó sobre el pecho de InuYasha, ambos respiraban agitadamente y sus corazones latían a un ritmo poco común como si fuesen a competir en una carrera.

Una vez calmados intercambiaron miradas cómplices, no hicieron falta las palabras… tan solo se dedicaron a abrazarse y acariciarse durante largo rato.

La resplandeciente luz de luna iluminaba a la pareja, la suave brisa de la madrugada acariciaba sus cuerpos calientes, el encantador jardín que había sido testigo de su más grande demostración de amor, todo aquello cooperaba para hacer de la velada la más fantástica de sus vidas.

InuYasha suspiro y se inclino un poco para poder ponerse de pie, la chica que reposaba en su pecho se percato de la acción del Hanyo y se levanto junto con él; ambos tomaron sus ropas y estaban dispuestos a cambiarse cuando Kagome rompió el silencio.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó InuYasha?- las orejas caninas del chico dieron un tirón, se volvió hacia donde estaba parada la miko y camino hacia ella envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- la chica lo abrazo con más enjundia y ocultando su rostro contra aquel varonil pecho respondió.

- Siento que no te di suficiente de mi o que tal vez aun quieres a Kikyo y bueno yo…- no puedo continuar pues el Hanyo la beso con tal pasión que de no haber sido por que la sostenía en brazos hubiese caído al suelo.

- Kagome olvida a Kikyo, olvida el pasado y recuerda que ahora somos tu y yo… te amo ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo para que lo entiendas?- en ese instante compartieron un par de hermosas sonrisas y por supuesto se siguieron besando durante un rato hasta que la tenue luz de cualquier madrugada en oriente se hizo presente y tuvieron que volver a la habitación.

Durante el trayecto permanecieron tomados de la mano y cada vez que fuera posible compartían unas encantadoras miradas. Los aromas de las flores del jardín habian quedado impregnados en sus ropas y sus cabellos llegaban a tener uno que otro rastro de césped lo que les daba una imagen divertida.

Una vez en la habitación con la puerta corrediza cerrada, los amantes permanecieron recostados en el futon abrazados de una forma envidiable, íntima y amorosa.

-¿En qué piensas?- InuYasha suspiro y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la chica que le miraba curiosa pues desde hace rato no había mencionado palabra alguna.

- En lo feliz que me has hecho- La felicidad acumulada desde que el Hanyo había pronunciado un te amo llego hasta el punto en el que necesitaba salir, pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la miko mientras cariñosamente InuYasha las apartaba con su dedo.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando sobre las maravillosas cosas que habian vivido juntos en el último año, mencionaron cuando el había sido liberado por ella del Goshimboku y se sonrieron tiernamente, recordaron cuando aquel monstruo araña había insertado su veneno en él y ella lo había cuidado… se besaron al recordar el comentario de InuYasha respecto al olor de Kagome aquella ocasión, mencionaron cuando Kagome cayó presa por el veneno de Mukotsu e InuYasha pensó que iba a perderla y lloro consciente por primera vez en su vida, al decir lo anterior se estrujaron aun mas.

-Tuve miedo de perderte en aquella ocasión- Kagome se incorporo un poco para alcanzar su rostro y beso su mejilla de forma tierna.

-Pero no ocurrió nada no tienes por qué ponerte melancólico- el chico sonrió ante el comentario de la joven y beso sus labios una vez más.

-Moriría si te perdiera- sus manos se entrelazaron y Kagome recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de InuYasha, el mientras tanto la rodeo con su brazo acercándola aun mas. La chica susurro un *te amo* y luego de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida.

InuYasha la observo una hora aproximadamente, su cara angelical y su cuerpo creado por los mismos dioses lo volvían completamente loco. Definitivamente no era merecedor de aquello, en realidad nunca lo fue… siempre la trato como alguien menos en el grupo, una simple detectora de fragmentos y ahora que se da cuenta cuanto la necesita y cuanto vale en realidad se sentía un ser despreciable.

No entendía como podía llegar una chica tan hermosa, dulce, encantadora, comprensiva y perfecta a amarlo a él. Simplemente era imposible pero al mirarla tan calmada y con una sonrisa en su rostro sabía que era un bastardo completamente afortunado.

Con aquel pensamiento quedo profundamente dormido.

Los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por las rendijas de la ventana fueron a parar al rostro de cierta miko la cual descansaba plácidamente entre los brazos de su amado Hanyo, ante tal incomodidad esta se incorporo un poco aun con los ojos medio cerrados, lo primero que logro divisar fue el rostro del chico que había robado completamente su corazón.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al instante. No quería despertarlo en lo absoluto pero estaba segura de que alguno de sus amigos o quizás algún criado del templo vendría a por ellos.

Con cuidado acaricio su mejilla mientras susurraba un *InuYasha despierta*, este a su vez se acurruco a un mas a su lado con un ligero gruñido de molestia al ser interrumpido su sueño.

Nuevamente la chica acaricio su mejilla y este movió sus orejas un poco y abrió lentamente los ojos, las miradas doradas y chocolate se toparon y compartieron un sinfín de sentimientos.

-Buenos días dormilón es hora de irnos- el chico se revolvió un poco en el futon y finalmente se incorporo a la altura de Kagome para compartir con ella uno de los muchos apasionados besos que habian recibido esa noche y lo que recibirían conforme el tiempo.

Salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el pasillo cuyas tablas de madera que conformaban el piso chillaban a su paso, llegaron a la puerta donde sus amigos los estaban aguardando mientras le mostraban sus profundos agradecimientos al hoshi del lugar.

Bajaron las gradas del templo despacio pues las escaleras se encontraban algo empinadas, cruzaron por el portal en la entrada y justo al doblar el camino, ambos chicos divisaron el jardín donde su amor se había consumado la noche anterior. Compartieron una sonrisa y siguieron su camino.

Nunca olvidarían el olor de las flores que los rodeaban al momento, la dulce brisa que los mantuvo abrazados, las decoraciones que adornaban el escenario… aquella noche había sido mágica y aquel jardín fue parte de ella.

Ahora solo faltaba pensar en las palabras adecuadas para dar a conocer aquello ante sus amigos y los momentos en los que compartirían el amor puro que sentían sin que hubiera interrupciones.

En cuanto a Naraku, sabían que la batalla final estaba cerca y que sus vidas correrían gran peligro mientras estuvieran en esta pero aun así mantenían la fe de resultar triunfadores y poder vivir juntos y felices, lo que mucho tiempo han añorado.

-Te amo- susurraron al mismo tiempo antes de seguir el paso al monje que había recibido otro de los acostumbrados golpes por parte de la Taijika debido a sus no muy formales hábitos.

**Fin**

_Wii! Al fin termine, me tome nueve hojas de Word en este One Shot pero bno me gusto mucho como quedo y espero que también haya sido de su completo agrado ^^_

_Este se lo dedico a serena tsukino chiba y a inuykag4ever gracias a las dos por sus lindos comentarios en mis fics anteriores :) _

_Muchas Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews xDD _

_Se despide su amiga… _

すぐにを参照してください


End file.
